Winter Solstice
by Aurora'sTea
Summary: Clara Oswald. His Clara. Missing. Lost. Scared. A forest that never has sun. Are you interested?
1. Chapter I:I am The Doctor

"Doctor? Doctor!" said with anxiety, fear that she might have lost him. She started slapping his face fragility you can sense she was enjoying every minute of the slap. Of course she would, she's the only one in the world who can handle his ego. 5'2'' pair of high boots short brown hair eyes filled with might. Clara Oswald, our hero in the Doctor's eyes.

"Yes! Yes, Clara!" as the old man sprinted off the floor. He had the biggest smile on his face because her voice pierced his hearts and ears; that made his body feel warm, his blood was rushing to his head feeling every single cell in his body working extra hard from the one noise he enjoys hearing, the only thing in the world, the only person that mattered; Clara. But as soon as he glanced around his Tardis, his empty lonely Tardis his smile dropped down to his knees. And, he remembered The Universe took Clara Oswald from him. He will never forgive The Universe. He swore on a oath that he wouldn't try bringing Clara back.

"You like doing that, don't you? Don't you!" Shouted the lonely man in his space ship.

"You think you're smarter than me, eh? I created planets, I created stars, I created worse than you, I brought nightmare to some very dangerous people, I destroyed Galaxies. I've always been scared of what The Universe might do to me if I broke their rules. But..." Held back his breath, clenched his fists and pointed with his index finger directly to the Tardis's core.

"I am The Doctor, and you should be afraid of me."

As The Doctor goes to his universal library; books he collected for decades, knowledge about everything in the world. But there's only thing he wants to know, the most important place in the entire Galaxy where Clara is fighting for her life named; Winter Solstice known has the longest night. It's the only forest that never gets sun, it's forever night time there. Looking desperately for the book his right eye finally spots it.

"My Clara, my poor Clara."He mumbled under his breath terrified about the thought of her being alone.

-Clara Oswald has been gone for months, for The Doctor it felt like years. It was a beautiful day in London she has just woken up from her sleep. Suddenly she hears that beautiful sound that the Tardis makes in her living room.

"C'mon, c'mon Clara, fix your hair. We're going to go work." Said The Doctor confidently with his Scottish accent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

As the two leave off Earth with his Tardis, they flew to this beautiful summer planet. A planet filled with species from other worlds, the sun was out and shinning the music was loud, the kids were playing. The sky was blue like the beach that took 95% of that planet.

"Why didn't you tell me we were going on vacation, Doctor?" Said Clara

"No no no, Clara don't be mistaken. We're not on vacation, there's an important mission to be done here." Said The Doctor with fear in his voice. "Hold my hand"

As the partners walk together, side to side vanishing to the dark side of the planet that seems less playful as the beach, a lot less playful. Clara's eyes widen, The Doctor's pupils dilate, palms are sweating, heavy breathing, cold air, this part of the planet did not feel right. It felt like someone was watching you, a feeling in the pit of your stomach that made your mind rattle. This is something they never encountered before, this was a lot more dangerous than the Dalek run they had a couple of months ago. This was different.

"Clara maybe I should do this alone." Whispered The Doctor while Clara was clinging onto his back still holding hands.

"N-No, we do everything together, you and me." Stuttered fear of someone over hearing her.

-"Well, well well, isn't it The Doctor" said a mysterious voice, a voice so powerful it shook their bones.

Still pacing around his Tardis looking for the book, it's the only book in the world he cannot find; it will tell him everything he needs to know about the Winter Solstice, he would check his Tardis core for information but she won't let him search it up, fear that he might go look for Clara.

"You never liked Clara, Clara kept telling me you didn't like her." Said the madman sitting on the floor hopeless. No answer coming from the machine. The Doctor was all alone and all he had was his thoughts. He would go to the end of the Universe for Clara Oswald if she told him too. As time was irrelevant to him in his time machine, he finally found it. _The Book of Solstice_ a Gothic font printed onto the hard surface of the book, the book was pitch black. _Finally_ he thought. _I'm coming Clara, don't you worry._

 _❤ **HEY GUYS, AURORA HERE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AS MUCH I LOVED WRITING IT. I DO PLAN ON CONTINUING! LEAVE A REVIEW, LIKE IT, FOLLOW! THANK YOU! ENJOY YOUR ADVENTURE**_ ****


	2. Chapter II: Life

It felt like the universe was finally giving him a chance, a chance to be unburdened. The Doctor lives a crazy life, a good life a beautiful life. But sometimes it's nice running away from all the screams, laughter, terror, monsters, _humans._ The sky is not his limit, time is. There's always a question of _time_ whether he has more, or how much time does he have with his next companion. Finding this book was like finally seeing your mother in years. It's a relief, it's a sense of vulnerability, being able to give yourself, your hopes, your dreams your life. It's a beautiful feeling you have in your heart.

As he opens this lovely book that will tell him everything he needs to know..Suddenly. _Blank. Blank. Blank?_

He yells "What is this? Is this a joke?"

He doesn't know what to do, only time in time and space he has no idea what to do. What will he do? Usually he is the one who saves everyone from their madness. When does someone save him? _Clara._

 _"_ You were never like this, Doctor." Said a peaceful voice.

"I thought I'd never hear your voice, since he captured my Tardis and scared Amelia Pond." Replied The Doctor.

"Ah, yes. Amelia. Amelia Pond. Rory."

"Do you know why the Universe is torturing me, Tardis?"

"It's not the Universe torturing you, love. It's your vast mind. You never think clearly when chaos hits home.." A woman's voice coming from the Tardis's core. He thought he would never hear her again, but he always knew she was always there for him. His Tardis was and is always there whenever he needs help. Now more than ever.

"Clara." said with fear, choking on words but with determinedly.

"I never liked her." Giggled the Tardis.

"This is not!" Shouted The mad man in his silly old box. "A laughing matter."

"Doctor, where are you? Forget about this child. We need to go explore."

"Let me be grumpy. I deserve it." Said with his beautiful Scottish accent.

"Hahaha. Don't be foolish Doctor! We have a world to save, time to see. New planets, new stars, new galaxies!" Chuckled Tardis awaiting for The Doctor's smirk flirtatious personality to kick in. At last, he didn't say a word to her. She put the Tardis in hyper drive, giving the spaceship a little head start.

"Don't worry, Doctor you'll forget her. You forget everyone." Mumbled The Tardis in such a voice, a voice that he never heard before. A machine with a broken heart. He knew The Tardis was alive, but not this alive.

 ****THIS IS VERY SHORT! BUT EXAM ARE COMING UP AND I'VE BEEN STUDYING NON STOP DON'T WORRY I'LL KEEP GOING AND IF I THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE ON THIS CHAPTER I'LL 10/10 PUT IT IN! FOLLOW, REVIEW! SNAPCHAT: BeccaReidxox Enjoy babees!****


End file.
